


DESTRUCTION & BIRTH

by Jayde_Spell



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Cannon-Typical Language, Character Death, F/M, Fire, Frank Loves Maria With His Whole Heart, Frank Sees God, Grief, Heart Attack, Loss, Maria Calls Frank Baby, Maria Loves Frank, Minor Character Death, Minor Mentions of Violence, Out of Body Experiences, PTSD?, Perpetual Nausea, Religion, Tours, black holes, implied injury, implied memory issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 08:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17443772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayde_Spell/pseuds/Jayde_Spell
Summary: The God-Man approaches. Softly, quietly, and with a sort of wariness to his walk that leaves Frank shaking. Shit. Shit.He’s reminded of Maria.





	DESTRUCTION & BIRTH

**Author's Note:**

> Non-Beta’d. This idea wouldn’t leave my head this morning 
> 
> I’m in a funk
> 
> Please be gentle (:

Frank knows he’s dreaming. There’s no other explanation for what he currently sees in front of him. 

It’s - it’s God. Or something. Someone. He’s not entirely sure. What he does know is that his body feels light (the normal weight on his shoulders, gone). 

It’s strange. It’s peculiar. It’s… not all-together pleasant. 

Frank likes to think he has some self-awareness. He knows what kind of man he is. And unless this being before him is planning to tell Frank off and then send him to the pits of hell - he has no clue what he’s doing here. 

He feels overwhelmed, all of the sudden. The vastness of time and space is so large an - - and empty it’s hard for a man like him to process and, shit, he can feel heat crawl into his bones (the very fabric of his being).

A raging hell-fire permeating in his skeleton. He thinks he’s screaming, but he’s not sure. 

The God-Man approaches. Softly, quietly, and with a sort of wariness to his walk that leaves Frank shaking. Shit. Shit. 

He’s reminded of Maria. Shit. 

When they first began dating Maria once made him pull-over on the side of the road because she had something important to tell him. He was nervous, of course he was, he was head-over heels in love with this spitfire girl and he prayed to whatever god was out there to (please) let this be good news. 

“Frank,” she places her small hand on his face, and with little force, turns Frank towards her. He gravitates towards her. 

She seems wary.

It normally takes Frank a long time to process stuff like this but his body takes control, for once. He swallows nervously, and his ever steady heartbeat stutters. Twice, maybe. Maria always had that kind of effect on him. 

“I love you, Baby.” Her face is deadly serious. “And I want this to be forever.” 

His heart beats faster. Is he having a heartattack?

“I love you too, Maria-“

“No, listen. I know you’re going off to boot camp soon and I need you to promise me something.” 

(thump-thump-thump-)

“Anything.” 

She smiles one of her small smiles, it just barely lifts the corner of her mouth, it’s one of his favorite things in the entire world. 

“I told you my uncle went to Vietnam, right? During the war?” 

He nods. 

“-just, I just want you to promise me that whatever happens, and whatever you see, won’t change you from the man I love.” 

-

The God-Man is leaning over him. 

“I know,” Frank chokes. “I know what I am, sir, I know what I’ve done. I know I broke my pro-“

The being hushes Frank and does the oddest thing. He put his fingers to Frank’s pulse on his neck. His fingers feel like dry ice on Frank’s inflamed skin. He flinches and tries to pull away, but the pull of God is stronger than Frank - the pull of Maria - has always been stronger than his own will. 

“Quiet. You need to rest.” The being whispers with echo of thunder. “You took quite a beating.” 

Beating.

His heart is still beating - which surprises Frank in a way. He always thought he’d die before his Maria, before his… his children. He’s not sure what he’s supposed to be thinking. But holding his dying family in his arms leaves him more empty of emotion than full. His body is hollow and he’s sure if someone were to tap on his shoulder, if Maria were to, his body would groan with it’s emptiness. 

It’s not possible. Frank loves his family. He takes care of them. He loves them. More than anything.

-

“Anything.” Frank says easily and readily, he’d do anything for Maria. 

Even if it meant holding onto himself for her, during the darkest times of his life. Watching as the desert was plagued in fire as his friends were left bleeding to rot behind him. He has to keep going ahead, he has to protect himself for Maria, has to keep himself. And that means shutting off the part of his heart that always beat a little faster when he’s around her. The part of himself that makes pancakes for his family and enjoys romantic comedies. Spending lazy Saturdays in the park and bathing his children. He shuts it all off. Because Maria needs him to save that part of himself for her. For them. 

So, he rushes off into the fire - the flames - into every ugly thing he’s trying to protect his children from. Blood and sweat and screaming, someone is screaming, but he’s not sure if he can get there in time and he’s suddenly panicking in this wasteland - 

-

(thump-thump  
thump-thump-thump)

on and on and on and he’s dying 

-

“Frank!” 

Lightning surges from the heavens into Frank’s chest. The God-Man is a sight to see in His splendor, in his glory (fury?).

“…don’t die on me you bastard!” 

-

Frank was never a real religious man. However, he still ended up making it to chapel on Sundays whenever he was on leave. His lady loved Sundays. 

He looked forward to it too, in a way. He’s not sure Maria would approve, but hell, it didn’t take much for Frank to exacerbate her. 

Frank loved to watch her on Sundays. She blew him away. She really took hold of the things they heard in those sermons and was able to apply it in some way to their lives for the better. 

Most of what the priest said went right over Frank’s head. He didn’t have too much of a brain for stuff he couldn’t see. But he could always see Maria just fine. 

-

Frank remembers when he came back to Hell’s Kitchen, after all the shit. 

He’s done multiple tours. He knows how to take a life and keep going. 

So that’s what he does.

He lights up a bar downtown and doesn’t stop until everyone in that room is dead. Until Frank can’t hear one fucking person breathing or see anyone fucking moving. 

He has a lot of work to do. And not enough time. The heavens call out to him, Maria calls out to him, but he doesn’t answer. Can’t. Won’t. Not yet. He needs to do this. He needs to. There’s not a lot of time.

Slaughtering (murdering) these people takes everything from him. Memories of his wedding, the day his firstborn took their first steps, even his own name. It takes everything from him. And his head aches constantly, constantly, misery climbing up his body like a spider climbs up her web.

It makes him sick. He knows he should be eating more. He knows. 

Maria would always pack the biggest lunches for him, when she could, and she’d say the funniest thing…

“Frank, your fist is about the size of my head. Don’t you think you should be eating twice as much as me?” 

He’d always laugh, he laughs, because his Maria always thought of him. Always. It was sweet. Always looking out for him. 

“You’re always gonna be looking out for me, Maria.” 

Sadness wells up in his chest. A deep, cavernous place that goes down farther than Frank’s eyes can comprehend. 

Maria disappears from his view. 

He knows that she’s gone, that she’s been gone for a while now, but seeing her for just that minute was enough to make him desperate. 

“…Maria?” He’s suddenly more alone than he’s ever been in his life. “Where’d you run off to? I thought you were gonna take care of me?”

-

Frank’s seen this on TV. He knows what lies in front him. He’s willing to bet the rifle he knows he had strapped on his back before coming to outer space that it’s a blackhole. 

The vastness of space and time and the absolute itself. A black hole lies in front of him. 

Logically, Frank knows that if he were to go though that tunnel he would never make it out alive. That space would pull and stretch out his body until it was no longer uniform. And that when, if, he made it out the other side he wouldn’t be the same. 

He tries to take a step forward. He can’t. 

There’s no ground to step on. 

-

He’s dying 

He’s dying to know what’s on the other side. 

-

Frank has his suspicions. Maria’s been quiet for a whole five minutes now, which he thinks might be a record. 

“You okay?” He whispers. He doesn’t want to bother her. 

“I’m alright, Baby.” She smiles and Frank admires and wonders as her lip turns up in the corner. “Just thinking, is all.” 

Frank knows he should ask her what’s she’s thinking about. 

But he has his suspicions. And he would hate to be wrong, to overstep, to assu-

“I’m pregnant. I think I’m about three weeks along.” 

-

Frank can just barely make out the voice of the God-Man over the absolute silence of space. 

He knows he’s broken his promise to his lady, and it fills Frank with trepidation. His bones are crying out in despair. 

Or maybe

Maybe pain. 

Suddenly, it feels like Frank is crashing down onto Earth and he’s faster than light itself. His heart speeds to an unbearable pace and there’s fire. 

“Frank,” the God-Man calls to him. He knows he should answer, but he’s too busy trying to keep his organs inside his body. Too busy trying to remember what Maria said, remembering his kid’s names for Christ’s sake (sorry Maria), he’s got things on his mind that are more important than God. 

All he sees is Red.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not sure where I’m going with this, it’s probaby just a one-shot. Like?


End file.
